The disclosure relates to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the disclosure relates to gas turbine engine fan exit guide vanes.
In several configuration of turbofan engines, a circumferential array of fan exit guide vanes (FEGV) span the bypass flowpath to connect an inner case to an outer case or duct. Several FEGVs are shown U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,873,699, 6,554,564, and 6,619,917 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0254955.